Emperor Penguin/Gallery
Images of the penguin species, Emperor Penguin. In the Real World= Emperador.jpg|A Female Emperor Penguin close up Aptenodytes_forsteri_-Snow_Hill_Island,_Antarctica_-adults_and_juvenile-8.jpg|Adults and a juvenile on Snow Hill Island, Antarctica Kaiserpinguine mit Jungen.jpg|Adults with Chicks Fish8426 - Flickr - NOAA Photo Library.jpg|Leopard seal feeding on emperor penguin. EmperorPenguinFeedingChick.jpg|Emperor Penguin feeding a chick Aptenodytes_forsteri_-Snow_Hill_Island,_Antarctica_-juvenile_with_people-8.jpg|A juvenile chick with people in Snow Hill Island Emperor Penguin Manchot empereur.jpg Emperor_penguin.jpg|Emperor Penguins in Ross Sea, Antarctica Antarctica-3.jpg|A group of Emperor Penguins emperor-penguin-researcher.jpg|A human holding a baby emperor penguin during research empswim.jpg|Emperor penguins swimming |-|In the Movies= happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg|Male emperors with their eggs walking slow in the mating season happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-428.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-442.jpg|''I'm feelin' so lonely. I'm feelin' so lonely'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-453.jpg|Memphis and the male emperors paying attention to Noah and the Elders happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1077.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1086.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1090.jpg|The females returning to the males happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1091.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1101.jpg|Emperor penguin chicks with their dads happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1103.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1261.jpg|Norma Jean feeding food to Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2855.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg|A crazy emperor penguin's close up in Graduation Day. happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2863.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|A female emperor penguin watching and ignoring Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-695.jpg|A emperor penguin chick being hatched by his/her father happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2925.jpg|Emperor Penguins waiting to dive in the water in Graduation day happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2934.jpg happy-feet-happy-feet-604428_714_474.jpg|The Emperor-Land penguins graduates and dive into the sea for the first time in Happy Feet Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-717.jpg|Female emperor penguins bothering Ramón Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg|"Is that guy bothering you?" Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg|The male emperor penguin with his mate after Ramón bother them happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg|A colony of Emperor Penguins in a snowstorm happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11296.jpg|Some emperor penguin characters watching the aliens arrive happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11309.jpg|Emperor Penguins watching the aliens arrive Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11690.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-73.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10550.jpg|Emperor Penguins watching the piece of the Doomberg fall and make a tunnel Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10610.jpg|Magellanic, Chinstrap, Little, and Adélies cheering off the emperors leaving Emperor-Land from the Doomberg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10611.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10628.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11449.jpg|A video on the computer showing Emperor penguins dancing Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3015.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3014.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3010.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3007.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3006.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3005.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2971.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3033.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3037.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3046.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3050.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3058.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3059.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3060.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3063.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3067.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3070.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3075.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3078.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3085.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3097.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3103.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3105.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3111.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3118.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3120.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3124.jpg|"Gloria?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3126.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3130.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3136.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3141.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3156.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3715.jpg|Mumble makes a sound in the Graduation Concert happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg|Mumble stopped making noise happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3720.jpg|Mumble looking at everyone arguing at him happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3728.jpg|Mumble felt sorry for ruining the song in the party happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3729.jpg|Gloria being sad as the emperors mad with Mumble at the party happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3774.jpg|A emperor penguin (Mumble) being floated away from the party happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3257.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3260.jpg|Emperor penguins watching the Doomberg ariving to Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3265.jpg|Miss Viola, Gloria and Seymour watching the Doomberg arriving to Emperor-Land on a shadow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3267.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3271.jpg|"By the mother of Guin. This cannot be." Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Miss Viola, Gloria, and Seymour watching the Doomberg blocking Emperor-Land Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg |-|Characters from the franchise= Mumble in the Zoo.JPG|Mumble|link=Mumble Gloria.jpg|Gloria|link=Gloria Erik-in-Happy-Feet-Two gallery primary.jpg|Erik|link=Erik Adult Norma Jean.PNG|Norma Jean|link=Norma Jean Memphis.JPG|Memphis Elder Noah.png|Noah|link=Noah the Elder Happy Feet Seymour.jpg|Seymour|link=Seymour Atticus.jpg|Atticus|link=Atticus Boudica pp.png|Bo (Boadicea)|link=Bo (Boadicea) Miss Viola.png|Miss Viola|link=Miss Viola Astrakhan.png|Mrs. Astrakhan|link=Mrs. Astrakhan Maurice.jpg|Maurice|link=Maurice Michelle.PNG|Michelle|link=Michelle Bouncer.png|Bouncer|link=Bouncer Alfie 2.png|Alfie|link=Alfie Cecilia in Happy Feet GBA Game.png|Cecilia|link=Cecilia Roxanne from Happy Feet (GBA Version).png|Roxanne|link=Roxanne Stan in Happy Feet GBA Game.PNG|Stan|link=Stan Char 73494.jpg|Eggbert the Elder|link=Eggbert the Elder Char 63498.jpg|Eggbert|link=Eggbert (Happy Feet Two) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg|The Great 'Guin|link=The Great 'Guin |-|Video Games= GBAEmperorPenguinGraduate1.PNG GBAEmperorPenguinGraduate2.PNG GBAEmperorPenguinGraduate3.PNG GBAEmperorPenguinGraduate4.PNG MaleEmperorNoRedPlanktonHere.PNG |-|Concepts= Concept_HF_007.jpg|Concept art of the emperor penguins swimming in Graduation Day by Anton Vill HF b 003.jpg|A emperor penguin in Astrakhan's Cave by Michael Halford environ14.jpg|Emperor Penguins swimming in the sea by Brad Greenwood Happy Feet - Crowd.jpg|Emperor Penguin Crowd concept art by Phillip Whiteley. WoodlandHappyFeetConcept1.jpg|Concepts of Mrs. Astrakhan teaching Mumble and Memphis and Norma Jean with Mumble WoodlandHappyFeetConcept2.jpg|Concept of Penguin Elementary and a ocean with ice lands WoodlandHappyFeetConcept3.jpg WoodlandHappyFeetConcept4.jpg|A adult emperor penguin dancing similar to Mumble's. WoodlandHappyFeetConcept5.jpg WoodlandHappyFeetConcept6.jpg|Storyboard of Mrs. Astrakhan teaching Mumble by David Woodland Category:Galleries Category:Animal Galleries